


2019 Mormor Ficlet Advent Challenge

by FandomIsza



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe, Angels, Angst, Blow Jobs, Character Death, Cheating, Domestic Violence, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Massage, Middle Ages, Past Domestic Violence, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21627235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomIsza/pseuds/FandomIsza
Summary: Thank you to MajorityRim for agreeing to see this through with me. I wouldn't have even tried without you!A series of ficlets surrounding Sebastian Moran and Jim Moriarty. See below for the prompts, trigger warnings (will be updated) and whether its angst/smut/fluff/etc. CD = Character Death.1. Snowflake - CD. Drug Abuse. Angst.2. Wish - CD. Angst.3. The more the merrier - CD. Homophobia. Angst.4. Lights - CD. Angst.5. Wind - Fluff.6. Angel - AU. Angst. Fluff.7. Ashes and soot - AU. Fluff. Minor angst.8. Warm bath TW. Angst.9. Festive Fluff.10. Once a year Drug Abuse.11. Chimney Fluff.12. Bah humbug Angst.13. Family Domestic Violence. Angst.14. Not a creature was stirring Character Death. Angst.15. Midnight Fluff. AU.16. Baby please come home Angst.17. Wonder Fluff.18. Exhausted Fluff.19. Escape Fluff.20. Christmas present CD. Angst.21. Winter Trigger - Depression.22. Miracle Fluff.23. Sentiment Implied CD. Angst.24. To all a good night Smut. AU. Fluff.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran & James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran & Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sebastian Moran/Original Female Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: 2019 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MajorityRim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorityRim/gifts).



Icicles crashed to the ground as the door slammed shut, rocking the building to its foundations. Within moments, he erupted with screamed curses that threatened to shatter the glass bulbs in the light sockets. 

“What the fuck is the matter with you, Jim!?” Sebastian slammed the man’s laptop shut, so he could no longer ignore him. Jim could smell the alcohol on his fiancé's breath. With a steadying breath, he set his laptop aside to step up to try and calm Sebastian down. He wasn’t really sure what Sebastian was so pissed off about, but he needed to calm him down before this could escalate.

“Seb, what are you on about? Just. Calm. Down. Let's talk-” Sebastian swung his arms haphazardly, nearly sending Jim flying back down onto the sofa. With wide eyes, Jim held his hands in front of himself, prepared to defend.

His foot slammed into the side of the coffee table, splitting the wood, “Sherlock. Fucking. Holmes. Or have you forgotten your new little boy-toy!?” Jim cringed, attempting to step backwards as Sebastian came closer, only to trip and fall over the back of the sofa. He scrambled to get back to his feet, adrenaline beginning to slam through his veins to keep the pain at bay. Sebastian wasn’t just drunk, not if he was bringing up Sherlock, again.

“He’s dead, love. We got rid of him; we don’t need to worry about him anymore, remember?” He tried to reason with his sniper, watching as blue eyes searched wildly for signs of lying, then around the room, like he would see Sherlock hidden somewhere around them. 

“He’s alive! I saw him, as bright as day! You lied to me!” He accused, tears welling in his eyes. Jim stared at him, completely lost. Sherlock...was...alive? He tried to form words, because no, he had not known Sherlock was alive— _if_ Sherlock was alive. Between the drunken stupor, and the potential of drugs compounding the delusion, he couldn’t really believe any of what he was being told. He pressed his thumb and forefinger into the bridge of his nose, frustrated with how the night was going. They had agreed that Sebastian would come home early for dinner, then they would take some time for themselves. But no. He came home, drunk and high off his arse, shouting about a dead man. Sherlock was _dead_...Jim had _won_...right?

Yes, he had. He was sure of it.

He stomped around the couch, his leather Testoni oxfords nearly making him slip on the shiny wood floor, “No, I didn’t. You’re high as fuck, Sebastian! You told me you would quit!” He slammed his hands into Sebastian’s chest, teeth grinding down almost painfully as he shoved him back. Sebastian fell into the splintered wood, dividing the coffee table in two.

“JIM! What are you doing?!” 

“You swore that you’d quit,” He stormed upstairs, still shouting down at his partner, “when I came back, I promised to stay. You promised you’d never touch that shit, again!” He quickly packed a bag, stuffing his case with essentials, “You nearly _died_ last time, or don’t you remember?” He let out a soft sob, covering his mouth. He shook his head, and swung his case up onto his shoulder, hurrying back downstairs.

“You can text me when you’re not higher than the empire-fucking-state building,” He snapped at Sebastian, setting his case down only long enough to wrench his engagement ring from his finger, launching it at Sebastian.

“J-Jim, don’t-!” “Stay away from me, you fucking cock!” In a swift motion, he scooped up his things, not sparing another look at his wrecked lover before leaving. Another slam, icicles already scattered across the short pavement way. It took a few minutes for Sebastian to struggle to a limping movement towards the door, swinging it open to try and call Jim back inside. He went ignored, as Jim continued trekking outside. He only made it a few steps before he was skidding into the street, asphalt catching on his skin, blood seeping out of his wound as he pushed himself up onto his elbows, eyes squinting at his case a few strides in front of him. A snowflake drifted down, the bright headlights illuminating it on his lashes. 


	2. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of major character death.  
> Sherlock Holmes and Jim Moriarty both survived Reichenbach.  
> References to suicidal thought/action.
> 
> Jim skipped straight to the fourth stage of grief, and just never left.

_Dear Jim,_

The motions were still the same. Wake up, make breakfast, get ready for work. Except, the apron still remained untouched, the last traces of use from greasy handprints much too big to be his own. Getting ready for work became brushing his teeth to hide the scent of alcohol, and not bothering with a tie. His students said he looked like a skeleton, and was twice as apathetic. His once intriguing and invigorating lessons had stopped, and was replaced with readings, bookwork and countless days of doing absolutely nothing. He had taken a month to grieve, but his mood never improved. He’d tried to cycle through the stages of grief. There was denial, but he had always knew it was true, then anger. If he was angry, then it was only at himself. Bargaining? Other than constant thoughts of joining his husband, no. Depression.

_If you’re reading this, I’m afraid I won’t be home for Christmas like I promised. When my brother went MIA, the worst part was his officer telling me what a hero he was; that I should be proud of his death. I don’t want you to go through that, so I’m writing this. Call it...my contingency plan. As I’m sure that brilliant mind of yours has realized by now, you’re receiving this because I’ve been killed in action._

Being a professor didn’t have the same spark anymore. After winning he and Sherlock’s game, he’d vowed to never put Sebastian in harm’s way again. They had more money than they could use in a lifetime and copious amounts of every love chemical, hormone and whatever else caused the dizzying devotion they committed to each other in their vows. A marriage certificate and wedding were just formalities; they already belonged to each other in every way since the day they met.

_I know this isn’t ideal. You’ve lost everyone you’ve ever loved, and I’m just adding to it. I’m so sorry. Do you remember when you hired me? You told me that dying was just what people did. I’ve spent every hour I’ve had with you committed to proving that people did more than that. I wanted you to feel everything a person had to offer, and my only regret in life is that I won’t be able to continue to do so._

Jim stared at his laptop, unresponsive to the world around him as his students attempted to work through the book for the fifteenth day in a row. ‘712-733’ was scrawled in large, callous lettering that never would have been recognized as their professor’s no more than four months ago. The work wasn’t enough to last them the full two-hour class period, and the lack of homework had gone from relieving to concerning a few weeks ago.

_You know I fought tooth and nail to return to your side. I am writing this, because of what happened yesterday. She was only eight years old, she just wanted help. Her uncle kidnapped her a week ago, and we were sent to retrieve her. He strapped a bomb to her. If I had let her come three steps closer, we’d all be dead right now. I might have let her...then I thought about you. The nightmares, the loss you’ve already had. I shut the base down. We lost two men at the entrance; they refused my order. I’m sending tin a bid for them to receive a Victoria’s cross. Hopefully they’ll have it for the wakes._

News mattered little to Jim, anymore, yet his computer was still on its old algorithms. Any mentions of Sherlock Holmes in any number of newspapers immediately alerted him. Most were just painful reminders that, if Jim had just left Sherlock alone, he and Sebastian never would have given up their lives of crime. They’d still be so far under the radar that Mycroft Holmes, himself, couldn’t track them, let alone the British Armed Forces. Sebastian wouldn’t have been called for another tour of duty. Sebastian never would have left. 

He would still be alive. 

_I know awards and decorations do nothing to soothe grief. I know my own will do nothing to soothe your grief, it wouldn’t soothe me, either. It’s odd, though. There’s something about it that makes their deaths feel less meaningless. God, I hope I didn’t die senselessly. I wish I didn’t die at all—Hell! I wish I never had to come to this devil’s crack of a place, wish I had never left you! I wish I could have held you at least one last time…_

**Sherlock Holmes: Back from the Dead.  
** ****

For the first time in months, something stirred inside Jim at seeing the back-end news article title. An emotion stronger than he’d felt since he married the love of his life. Sherlock Holmes wasn’t dead; he had tricked them. Sebastian was dead and gone and never coming back, but Sherlock Holmes got to rise like Jesus-fucking-Christ! He slammed his laptop shut, mind burning. He would kill Sherlock Holmes, once and for all, or die in the process; there was nothing he wanted to live for anymore, anyways! Sherlock had taken from him the one man who could have saved him. This time, things weren't a game, and he wasn't playing. The detective-turned-messiah's days were numbered. Moriarty was back, and on the warpath.

_Forever yours,_

_Sebastian Augustus Moran_

_I wish I was still with you._


	3. The More the Merrier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian and Jim get into a fight, because Jim notices the toxicity of Sebastian's old army buddies and tells him not to go out for drinks with them.   
> Nine turns to ten, then midnight, and come two, Sebastian still isn't home.

“FUCK YOU, JIM!” He snapped, storming out without another thought. He could faintly hear him telling him not to come back. He always seemed to think he got to make Sebastian’s decisions and dictate who he hung out with. The mastermind despised Sebastian’s old army buddies, and when he’d announced he was going out to the pub, Jim was immediately on his case. 

Sebastian shifted his jacket closer, scoffing at the thought of not meeting with some of his closest friends, just because his husband didn’t like them. He’d head to the pub, have a couple of drinks, then return home. By then, Jim would have cooled off, and so would have Sebastian. They could just hold each other close and pretend nothing had happened.

“Colonel Moran! You’re actually joinin’ us this time!” His old lieutenant clapped him on the shoulder as he sat down, “The Mrs finally let you out the house, huh?” He forced down a cringe, and put a smile on instead. _You only hang out with them, because they justify your own self-loathing,_ Jim’s words echoed through Sebastian’s mind, shaking him with the force of an earthquake. Maybe there was a hint of truth to it. His prim-and-proper upbringing made everything infinitely times more difficult. He refused to bring his spouse home for the holidays, or correct people when they asked about his ‘wife.’ Jim rarely seemed to mind, sitting aside silently, and avoiding talking about it. On the worst of days, when Sebastian’s guilt over all the lies became nearly unbearable, Jim would just bring him a cuppa and stroke his hair. It shouldn’t matter who he was with, as long as he was as happy as he was with Jim, but he could never bring himself to admit it. 

They’d make up once he returned home that night.

“Yeah, it was a bit of a brawl, but I just left. Only my business, anyway,” He shrugged, smirking as he stole an untouched glass. Tonight was a night for just him and some old friends, not to be worrying about the stab of regret that went through his heart for still leaving. He could lose anything and anyone in his life, as long as it wasn’t Jim. It’d been a bad idea to come out tonight…  He downed his first drink so quickly he couldn’t even feel the burn of whiskey down his throat before he’d ordered another. His group watched him get drunk faster than they could even finish their second drink.

“Man, that fight must’ve been an intense one, slow down, mate!” Sandy pulled a drink away from Sebastian, causing the man to swing feebly for it. A few men chuckled at his state.

“I was told not to com’ back ‘ome if I went out tonigh-” His words blurred together through a flurry of his drunken haze. He must have been quite a sight, because Lieutenant Macel was watching him with a concerned expression. He’d always been a bit more sympathetic than the rest of them, but he’d never been all that smart, either.

He rubbed Sebastian’s back carefully, “Well, that’s her loss, then. She doesn’t want you to come back home, then don’t go home.” Sebastian lifted his head, brows furrowing at him. He shot Sebastian a mischievous look, and pointed to an attractive blonde woman sitting at the far end of the bar. A stone fell into the pit of his stomach, because he already knew what would happen next. The woman noticed their staring, and sauntered over.

“Mind if I sit?” Macel grinned up at her, pulling Sebastian closer to make room for her.

“The more the merrier, right Basher?”

* * *

Jim paced back and forth, worry biting at his nerves and scratching at his eyes until tears threatened them. Sebastian had left five hours ago, and was still out! All the times that man had gotten drunk off his arse, he always made it home by midnight. 

The grandfather clock groaned, reminding Jim it was now 2 in the morning.

He couldn’t wait any longer. Maybe if he just called and apologized, Sebastian would tell him where he was and he could go pick him up. Hopefully, his drunken stupor wouldn’t prevent him from answering. He punched in ‘1’ and called, cradling the phone by his ear as he waited for Sebastian to answer. 

* * *

He couldn’t remember her name, or why he was doing this. A firm grip on her hip, with his other hand balled up into her hotel sheets, was the only thing keeping him focused on what they were doing. It didn’t matter that she had an hour-glass figure, or firm breasts that bounced as she rode him, it still felt wrong. He didn’t want her, not in the least bit, but his mates had convinced him to buy her a drink, and then another, and now they were here.

_ Feed the kittens in the kitchen,  _ his phone was chiming with the familiar tune,  _ Set food out for the strays.  _ His bed partner was clearly getting irritated at the interruption of him moving to grab the device, while she was more keen on ignoring it.  _ Try hard to do your best. _

_ The magpie will have his way.  _

She scooped his mobile up, barely pausing her desperate pace as she answered, “Whoever this is-” Her words were mangled and torn, barely recognizable as a sentence to the drunk beneath her, “He’s busy. Call back later.” Without another word, she ended the call, tossing his mobile aside as she braced herself for orgasm.

* * *

Jim stared blankly at the wall in front of him, chest caving on itself. That...had been a woman’s voice. She’d answered Sebastian’s phone; she sounded like she was in pain. Jim let himself entertain the idea that maybe that was right, and that the breathy moan she had ended the call with was actually just an escaped hiss of discomfort, because Sebastian would do a lot of things to maintain his image, but he wouldn’t go that far. He wouldn’t...cheat on him, like he didn’t exist. 

Sebastian would be embarrassed as all hell if any of his army buddies even saw them together, and ashamed to look his mother in the eye when she asked him about when Sebastian was planning on giving her a grandbaby. Jim had always silently understood, supported Sebastian without a word. His tiger loved him to the point of dying, and no amount of ingrained stigma could ever break that. Jim knew that. A sob raked itself through gritted teeth. 

He knew what he heard.

He didn’t bother saying goodbye, just redressed himself and wandered through the streets until he found the welcoming mahogany door of their flat, stumbling as he let himself in. It was dark. With a moment of hesitation, he felt relieved at the quiet darkness, letting his indiscretions sink in. He never should have left home, but at least Jim was asleep. He never needed to tell his little magpie where he’d been all night, could just keep moving their lives forward. There was only one thing he knew for sure.

Next time he saw his mates, he was telling them the truth. All of it. From the highs of having Jim as the centre of his universe, to the lows of hiding it. If they didn’t like it, they could piss off, because this was never happening again.

In the midst of dead silence as Sebastian considered how best to just slip back into routine, three words chilled him to the bone, “You’re home late.” He had to take a few steps to his left, and squint against the inky blackness surrounding them, but sure enough, there was Jim, staring at the kitchen table. Sand began blowing across his tongue, worse than it had ever during any of his tours of service.

“We got pretty smashed,” The lie flew off his tongue before he even had the chance to consider that Jim knew where he’d really been. He saw the shadows shift slightly around his lover’s head.

“Really?” Jim stood, still nodding as if he bought the lies being spun, “Interesting...so was that before or after I called?” The glint of something shiny and metallic in those pale hands caught his eye.  _ Jim was the one who called him.  _

“Babe, I can explain-!” He’d taken only a few steps forward, but Jim had somehow closed the distance, pressing the barrel of the gun Sebastian had got him for his birthday to Sebastian’s head. This close with his eyes adjusting to the dark, Sebastian could see every wrinkle of emotion crossing Jim’s face. He swallowed thickly as he froze under the gaze of the gun.

He heard the safety click off, “You can explain why I get some bitch telling me you’re busy when I call you at 2 in the morning?” He seethed, fresh tears raining down onto his cheeks, “I was right. You shouldn’t have come home.” 

Sebastian shook his head, struggling to find words. The gun wasn’t helping, “Put it down Jim, let’s just talk about this.” Instead of listening, the metal dug into his forehead forcefully. Jim was going to kill him, before they could ever discuss this. He needed to think, and fast. In a flash movement, way too fast for his dizzy mind to handle, he gripped the weapon and twisted it down. Jim kicked and fought for it back, screeching like a banshee.

**_BANG!_ **

Sebastian froze as the screaming stopped, staring into Jim’s eyes. Those big, chocolate eyes blinked once, jaw falling slack. He glanced down at the nightgown, the fabric sticking to the hole shot into narrow hips. 

“T-Tiger-” Jim stuttered out, pain beginning to envelope him. Sebastian shook his head desperately, letting the gun fall as he tried to pull the frail body closer.

“I didn’t mean to—J-Jim, i-it’s going to be okay, I-I promise. I’ll get you to hospital; y-you’ll be okay-!” He gasped out as if the pain was stabbing him equally, salty droplets falling down onto Jim’s neck.

“Ti-ger...shhsh. iI’s okay, i’s okay...I-I-I lov-"


	4. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saucy texts between Sebastian and Jim

What 4 dinner, Tiger? ~JMx

Sebastian smirked at the message, feeling rather cocky. Another perfect shot, despite the incredible difficulty of the job. Watching that bastard’s blood paint that poor girl he’d taken made his mind soar with an unbridled confidence.

Am I not allowed to have you, instead? x -SM

Hardy, har, har. You know the rules. Dinner first, then you can have dessert. ~JMxx

He chuckled at Jim’s response, licking his lips. He quickly readjusted his grip on his mobile, popping his neck as he did. This was always a fun little game. Jim played hard to get, but if Sebastian got him hot enough before he got home, then he’d be waiting on the table with his legs spread, and fingers in his pert little arse.

Dinners boring. Irish cream sounds much more appetizing. x -SM

'Irish Cream,' huh? You'll have to work for it. ~JMxx

Hurry home, or there won't be any for you. ~JMxx

The thought of Jim, desperate and waiting for him was making him hard. 

You should make sure there’s lube downstair. I’m not waiting to get you in the bedroom. x -SM

Aren’t you romantic? Maybe I shouldn’t; let you slick me up yourself. ~JMxx

Fuck. He could still feel the shivers that had went down Jim’s spine last time. It was all tongue and spit-slicked fingers. The little bugger had been too impatient, insisting on Sebastian practically splitting him open. 

You act like I won’t enjoy doing so. -SM

It took less than a minute for him to get a response.

Oh, I’m counting on you enjoying it. ~JMxx

Setting his phone aside momentarily, he adjusted the too-tight crotch of his jeans, and double-checked to make sure he was going the quickest way home. He picked it back up, typing out a quick response. 

Keep teasing, and I’ll fuck you until you scream. xxx -SM

Is that a threat or a promise? ~JMxx

With a lick of his lips, he grinned, going to reply. Before he could finish, he had to look up with squinted eyes at the blazing lights interfering with his vision. He dropped his phone haphazardly, putting both hands on the steering wheel, and yanking it away from the oncoming car. He braced himself, watching as he swerved into another car, horns blaring as he got T-boned, car spinning out of control. The lights began spinning, until all he saw was black.

His phone lit up with another text.

Hit ‘send’ too early, Tiger? Just get home already! ~JMx


	5. Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [UNFINISHED]
> 
> Jim hates windy days, and Sebastian knows it. He also knows that his coat will be the perfect way to warm up the cute little psychopath.

James Moriarty wasn’t easily affected by anything. He’d spent 16 hours in a full suit on the hottest day of the year in a metal container as he tortured a traitor, and never once broke a sweat. When the temperature dropped down to the negatives, he was still refusing to wear his winter coat, because the new, in-season one had yet to arrive. Goosebumps never touched his skin. It was like all normal human responses to extreme weather were just as frightened of the fearsome Moriarty that they dared not waste his time. All, except for one. 

His hair was sweeping everywhere, dancing around manically, like it’d been cast for a school performance of ‘Newsies,’ and the wind causing the erraticism was pushing its way down Jim’s spine. He was shivering like it was freezing out, despite being a rather pleasant 15 °C. Blowing at nearly 40 kilometers per second, it felt like being slapped deep to his bones, rattling his skeleton. 

“Windy day, isn’t it, Boss?” Moran’s sonorous voice pulled Jim from his loathsome thoughts about the weather. He bit his lip, glancing over at the sniper amusedly. His brows furrowed at seeing him pull his jacket off, moving towards him carefully. Jim wondered if the tinge of red on his cheeks was from the wind’s chill, or bashfulness. He didn’t doubt where his own came from.

“It certainly is, but you really don’t have to-”

He shook his head, wrapping the smaller man in his winter jacket, “I only brought it, because I know you’re still waiting for the new armani line to come out.” He grinned good-naturedly, watching happily as Jim tightened the oversized jacket to himself, looking perfectly adorable. 

Sebastian’s jacket smelt like gunpowder, cigarette smoke and his cologne, the last of which was a brand centered towards military men. For a few, precious moments, he was just enjoying the comforting warmth surrounding him, both in the physical and the abstract. Nothing had ever been quite as comforting or safe to him as Moran’s coat was at that moment. He wondered if Sebastian’s embrace would be just as perfect as the coat covering his body, or somehow more incredible.

God, Sebastian really knew him, “Smart man.” He hesitated before moving forward towards the offices, one again. How long had they been standing there in the freezing wind like a couple of idiots…


	6. Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moriarty is a cherub that keeps going off on his own. Finally sick of it, Mycroft sends Seraph Moran after him.
> 
> Moran assumed he'd find a lost angel, not...whatever Moriarty is.

As much as people hated to admit it, Jim Moriarty was an angel. 

“I am  _ not _ interacting with him! I’m not a simple principality— _ I _ am a Seraph! How could you deem me low enough for such a task?” Moran snapped, arms crossing uncooperatively in front of himself. Mycroft rubbed his temple impatiently, shaking his head.

“Moriarty is a Cherub. Only a Seraph can corral him in, now, and that Seraph  _ will  _ be you, unless you want to fall like Lu-” He shook his head before the name escaped his lips. Moran blanched at the very notion of the fallen one.

“Of course not, Sir! I’ll retrieve Moriarty,” He promised, kneeling respectfully. 

* * *

He felt rushing water encapsulate him, and when he looked up, he was on earth. The building in front of him was rather grand with light leaking out every crevice, and walls stretching up like hands reaching up for the heavens. He looked down, moving the human-like lingers in front of his face, watching them wriggle and shift. Never before had he taken on the form of a man, though he had never had a reason to, either. 

Focus, Moran. He pulled himself onto steady legs, glancing around momentarily. His wings were weighed down with the weight of hidden gold, covered and covert. Just like every human he’d pass, he supposed. 

Without hesitation, he entered the building, pushing through bustling people, not sparing a single glance. He could feel the sparks of power raining down upon the stampede of people, yet not a single person seemed to notice. He caught one on the tip of his finger, and slipped it into his lips. Strange...the cherub was dripping something oddly alike to passion, yet it contained traces of true infatuation, possibly even love. Well, no point in staying below, when his target was right above him. 

Waves smacked against his face, “Cherub Moriarty,” Sebastian noted firmly, before he’d apparated entirely. His eyes flicked open, the scene in front of him causing him to stumble back in horror and shock.

Gold-threaded, pink feathers stretched out the span of the room, a faint glow surrounding each carefully-crafted outline. Stuttering movements, like the sharp rocking of a rocking chair, caused loose feathers to fall, turning to liquid droplets of gold that sparkled only faintly with pink. 

“On-One moment, p-!” A sharp sound of desperation cut off his thought, “ _ Please _ .” In the span of moments, while Moran watched with morbid fascination of the Cherub’s erratic movements. His skin was tinged red, despite pale undertones. What concerned him most was the human spasming beneath him, hips slamming upwards into the angel. Moran could understand why none of the others had cared enough to seek Moriarty out...absolute blasphemy. 

With a few loud, hungry noises, his partner collapsed into a heap of his own pleasure. With a snap of his fingers, Moriarty was in front of him, dressed in a human’s dress clothes, hair smoothed out. The large wings behind him seemed so antithetical to the...thing in front of him. They were light, pure, but the look in those dark eyes was anything but. Sebastian didn't understand! Having _relations_ with a human was strictly forbidden; the sort of blasphemy that sent angels down to hell to join Lucifer Morningstar and burnt their wings to a crisp. Not Moriarty, though. Oh no, his wings were still as light and perfected as the day he was created...

  
“And what can I do you for, Seraph Moran?” His lips curled in a way that was absolutely  _ un _ angelic. Something stirred deep inside him, “Oh, and by the way; I prefer Jim.”


	7. Ashes and Soot

“HE WENT THIS WAY!” The boy’s voice jumpstarted Jim’s flight response, head moving on a swivel to find a place to hide. His stomach turned at the black mountain, heaped up to allow workers movement. He dove behind it, letting the ash cover him. The dust stuck to him like oil. His stomach turned, and launched bile up his throat at the feeling of grime coating his skin. The very thought of being unable to cleanse himself of the dust before class made him blanche. 

The hoard of boys clambered over one another to be the first to reach him, passing right by his hiding spot. Jim groaned, standing up to try and brush himself off, but only succeeded in spreading it all around, staining his clothes and painting his skin. His lips pressed into a thin line, focusing on keeping his tears at bay. He didn’t have time to worry about it; he needed to get to class. 

  
  


Kids stared at him, as he pressed himself down the long hallway. A few even stopped their own journeys to laugh at him, or yell out some obscenities about him deserving it.  _ Just grit your teeth _ , he reminded himself _ , give it a few years, and they’ll be kneeling before you.  _

“Woah-!” Jim felt himself suddenly falling back, after running straight into a firm wall of muscle, the voice causing his face to light up pink. Fucking great, he’d run into Sebastian Moran.  _ Way to go, moron. _

Students gasped around them, staring at Sebastian’s black-spotted uniform with shock and dismay, “I-I didn’t mean to! I just didn’t see you there, I swear!” Jim immediately spiraled into an apology, scrambling to stand himself up. The boys from early snickered, one of them shoving Jim back down, snapping a “way to go, Freak!” as he collapsed. Jim wanted to curl up at home, and never come back to this God forsaken place, and especially never see the school’s golden boy again. He hated that he had embarrassed himself in front of the blond-haired, blue-eyed rugby star. 

In primary school, they’d been really close. Well, as close as anyone had ever been with Jim, at least. Even back then, he had idolized the easy confidence the sportsman wielded, and felt absolutely blessed that he had chosen to be his friend. Then it just stopped. Sebastian joined his first competitive rugby team, and a cross-country group, while Jim had immersed himself into mathematics and science. Still, being in the same year, Jim still saw Sebastian around every corner. He always seemed so happy and carefree, never suffering in the ways Jim had been. It was the sort of behavior he loathed in all the rest of the maggots that filled this school, yet it was different, somehow. It left a sort of hope in Jim’s chest. 

At least, he  _ hoped _ that was all it was. 

God, what was he saying? He was completely smitten, and had been for a long time. He just knew he would never be good enough...

Sebastian shot the boys a disgusted glare, before kneeling down to help Jim up, “You alright?” He smiled kindly, eyes scanning for any sign of worse injury. Jim shook himself from Sebastian’s grip.

“I’m f-fine-s-sorry about your uniform…” He muttered timidly, looking down at his feet. Blue eyes glanced down to the blackness, and tilted his head at it, then just chuckled light-heartedly. He hardly seemed upset about the accident, amusement much more prevalent in his expression. From the curve of his lips, to the glimmer in his eyes, Jim was certain there were no hard feelings. 

“Don’t worry about it. Here, I’ll let you make it up to me,” Confused, Jim quickly opened his mouth to ask how, when he felt Sebastian’s thumb run across his cheek. His stomach was flipping out of control, knees clattering together from the absolute never-destroying forces running through him. Sebastian ran the ashes across his own cheeks in a fluid motion, then grinned. 

“Do I look like a soldier now?” He was beaming like a child on Christmas, making Jim nod before he could even process the question, “Awesome! Plus, now we match!” Jim’s heart slammed against his rib cage, and he could feel the bones begin to crack to let it through.

“Y-y-yeah...we do.” He tried to match the excitement, but his absolute dumbfoundment left him practically monotone. Sebastian laughed boisterously, and Jim swore he was melting into the floor. 

“Sebby!” Ari called excitedly to her boyfriend, “Come on, we’re going to be late to class!” She twirled into his side, linking their hands together unabashedly. He nodded to her, then looked back at Jim.

His blue eyes seemed to sparkle at the shorter boy, “I’ll see you around, yeah?” He offered a light smile, almost expectant and excited about seeing him again. Jim forced a smile of his own, agreeing politely, despite how the threads that were keeping him upright were fraying and being tugged at every string of his heart. It all came unravelling as they walked away, Ari pulling Sebastian into a kiss at the end of the hall. 

He needed to stop getting his hopes up about anything. At least someone as amazing as Sebastian wanted to be his friend. It was about time he accepted that he would never be someone people wanted, even being someone’s friend was so far beyond anything he deserved. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian cheated on Jim. Now, the mastermind is stuck in an endless cycle of self-loathing, while Sebastian blows up his phone with messages.
> 
> Trigger warning for implied su*cide.

Steam rolled over the top of the bath, falling down the sides, as if water, itself. This sort of warmth would stain pale flesh red, usually while curled into a tanned chest decorated with streaks and holes turned white from age.

Every year on Sebastian’s birthday, after failing to cook and before calling for takeout at the Indian restaurant down the street, Jim would draw a nice warm bath as an apology for sending him out to work in the biting cold on such an important day. Black smoke was still rising out of the kitchen, though Jim wasn’t convinced the knocking at his door was Sai coming to drop off the replacement meal. 

On the bathroom counter, his phone was still blasting Severin’s ringtone, for the third day in a row. Jim had considered answering it a couple of times, wondering if Sebastian was just as distraught as he. 

Shattered heart, and Jim had still forced himself to prepare for a birthday celebration for his ex. 

He picked up his phone, watching it go to voicemail. He had hundreds of texts left unread, not one of them from the series of messages from Sebastian. He’d read every single one, wondering if any of it were true. 

Baby, I’m so sorry. -SM

It was a mistake, Jim. Please answer me. -SM

Good night. I love you. -SM

If he loved him, he wouldn’t have left.

Good morning, Magpie. -SM

Please stop ignoring me. -SM

I passed by DeRosier. It made me think of you. -SM

Did you get the Holiday box I sent? -SM

He’d thrown it in the trash. Three hours later, pulled it out and sobbed as he clutched it against his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to enjoy the gift.

Love, you know I can’t leave without you. Please talk to me… -SM

I know I fucked up, but you can’t tell me that you don’t miss me just as much as I miss you! Jim, stop being ridiculous, and just talk to me! -SM

He didn’t know if they missed each other equally. Jim’s world had collapsed the moment Sebastian passed through the threshold of the door, covered in marks from teeth and nails that Jim knew weren’t from him.

Good night. I love you. -SM

I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that. You have every right to be upset...I’m so sorry. -SM

Good night. I love you. -SM

Good morning, Kitten. -SM

He wasn’t Sebastian’s kitten anymore. He wasn’t anything to him.

It’s my birthday tomorrow… -SM

Jim knew that. Already had the gift wrapped a week ago, and had tried to find a recipe he could make successfully. Three glasses of wine and a flood of tears later, and he’d still failed.

All I want is to go to dinner with you, again. -SM

I went to our favourite place last night. Sai asked where you were. -SM

Sai had called to ask if Jim just wanted to order in advance this year. He was pretty sure it was meant as a joke. Somehow, his mumbling of ‘not going to order this year, sorry,’ felt way more painful than it should have.

Good morning. -SM

Good night. I love you. -SM

I wish I had never left that night. I should have just stayed home with you and Richie, and not gone out with Severin. -SM

Severin says they haven’t heard from you since...yeah. Please talk to Richard, he misses you. -SM

I love you. If you know nothing else, please know I love you. -SM

He didn’t know that. Not anymore.

He sighed, glancing over at the tub. 

No, you don’t. You don't get to say that. ~JM

I set everything up; it was almost instinctual. Funny isn’t it? I should be hating you right now...I can’t handle loving you anymore. ~JM

He slipped into the tub, glass in his foot stinging from the soapy water. He couldn’t keep going through these motions, wondering what he’d done so wrong as to lose everything. He refused to keep asking himself whether Sebastian had gone home with a man or a woman, maybe both or neither. Somehow he knew there had been something about them that attracted Sebastian, and drawn his attention. He couldn’t help thinking that they were better.

  
  


Happy birthday. Tell Richard I’m sorry. ~JM


	9. Festive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim's always hated Holiday parties, yet always goes to Richard's.

This same party happened every year. The only difference he could find lied in Severin Moran: A tall, muscular brunette with sky blue eyes that his brother simply fell head-over-heels for. He supposed it made hanging lights and decorations—all of festive colouring and design—around Richard’s flat all the easier. The same flat that was a thousand times nicer than he could ever afford without the small handouts Jim slipped into his bank account regularly. He sometimes wondered if Richard even noticed, or if he just assumed it was a back-issued check finally coming in. 

Not that any of the jobs he’d done ever paid 20.000 quid, but that's besides the point.

Jim only ever went to the Christmas parties to reconnect with his twin after a long year of busy schedules and tricky planning. Now, he had already agreed to not only help decorate, but stay for the damned thing, all the while still not being able to talk to his brother, because he was hanging off Severin every second they weren’t snogging. 

“What do you think, Bunny?” Severin called with a grin as he put the mistletoe in a tentative spot in the doorway to the kitchen. Richard squealed delightedly, clapping his hands as if Severin had done something positively magical. Jim couldn’t begin to understand the logic. 

* * *

Only an hour left, then he’d go home, have a nice glass of whiskey, and hopefully pass out before 2 AM. He doubted it. He was leaning on the kitchen counter, debating just going home early. If he feigned drunkenness, maybe Rich would even call him a cab. He set his punch aside, stepping into the doorway without looking where he was going, and finding himself smacked into someone significantly taller than he.

“My bad, didn’t see you there, Kitten,” The man laughed, helping Jim straighten himself out. A dark brow tugged upward skeptically at the nickname, chin lifting to try and look him in the eyes. 

Instead, he found his eyes dragging from soft, pink lips upturned into a smirk, following a streak of ghostly skin up to blue eyes. The blond looked back at him with an aura of confidence that made the crash seem almost purposeful. 

“Jim, right? Richard’s twin?” Ah, of course; the man was likely a co-star of his brother’s, or part of the supporting cast. Jim had seen the pennies they paid Richard, he’d hate to think how little support got. He nodded politely, holding out his hand to shake. Sebastian took it, then leaned down to press his lips against the back. 

He needed water. Stat.

“He, uh...didn’t exactly mention anyone would know me here-”

“Sev told me about you,” He filled in, grinning mischievously, “He seems to have this idea in that thick skull of his that I need to be more involved in him and his boyfriend’s lives.” Jim snorted at that. No wonder the couple got on so well; they were practically the same person!

“Rich’s the same way. Can’t pull him away for more than a minute!” They laughed together, the surrounding, boring guests completely forgotten, “So, how do you know Severin, exactly?” 

“He’s my baby brother.” Jim’s thoughts came to a crashing halt. The two men looked so entirely different, and-and-and-!

...and Jim was starting to like the blond. 

“I’m Sebastian, by the way,” He offered, clearing is throat awkwardly as he watched horror fill Jim’s eyes. 

“And your ‘baby brother’ just caught you two beneath the mistletoe,” Severin piped up, arms crossed smugly over his chest. Sebastian glanced up in surprise, and Jim watched the man’s tan neck turn bright pink. How could Jim have forgotten about that stupid mistletoe?!

Richard giggled, moving up behind Severin and wrapping his arms around the man’s waist, “Yet, you two still haven’t puckered up. Strange.” Sebastian shot a glare back at them. There went pleasant conversation, then. Jim tried in vain to formulate some sort of response, or at least articulate that he was  _ not _ kissing Severin’s older brother, that would be ridiculous! Yet, his feet were rooted to the floor, back tensed and clearly not moving away.

With a roll of his eyes, and one last glance back, like he was expecting to get a reprieve from the two, Sebastian finally took a deep breath, “I suppose rules are rules, right?” Light-hearted humour was clearly acting as an excuse, because the trill running down his spine was definitely embarrassment at kissing a man he just met, and definitely had nothing to do with those big doe eyes, or perfectly sculpted lips that had been smiling at something dumb he’d said only moments ago. No, it definitely didn’t have anything to do with how those lips felt against his, before Sebastian had time to lean down to meet them.

Maybe just a little bit.


	10. Once A Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really short...I'm sorry, I wasn't feeling the prompt.

It was just once a year...right? No harm, no foul.

He shifted his tourniquet, tears threatening his eyes. He couldn't keep going like this. It had been four years, and yet it still felt like it was yesterday when he got the call. Something shattered that night. Between grief and snowy powder, he hadn't been able to drag himself to the edges of sanity. He didn't get any work done for the next month.

It had started with the power, then he got back into the harder shit.  Once a year he broke his promise to stay clean. Once a year was all he could afford to break.  After all, Sebastian had always kept his promises. No matter how mind-numbing or killer the job was, he always came home and wrapped his mastermind into his arms. Every time.  Except...

Once.


	11. Chimney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim works as a chimneysweep at the Moran residence. Unfortunately for Sebastian's parents, he thinks ash is a good look for him.

Sebastian watched the scrawny teen brush soot and coal-dust out of his already dark hair. James had worked for his family for the last four years, and still managed to be dealing with their bullshit. Plus, as they grew up, Jim quickly became the only thing he really ever thought about. 

“Can I help you with something, sir?” He asked respectfully, though his expression was anything but. It didn’t matter. Any attention Jim gave him never failed to make his brain go haywire. Or his mouth fill with words he’d never dare utter aloud.

He shook his head quickly, opting to just smile at him, “I just came to invite you to my parents’ party this evening.” He offered cheerfully, silently praying that the chimney-sweep would agree. Augustus had agreed that offering invitations to all the staff would be a perfect way to encourage support in the upcoming elections, though Sebastian had just hoped to be able to talk and dance with someone who actually mattered. 

“I heard you were opening the doors to the ‘little people,” He chuckled lightly, “got to get every vote, right?” He rolled his eyes, clearly unimpressed.

“W-Well, that’s what he says…” Sebastian scratched the nape of his neck in an attempt to hide his face.

“And what do  _ you _ say?” His brow arched skeptically, trying to figure out what the older teen was getting at. He’d talked to him a few times, but nothing he remembered well. Sebastian was way above his status, just looking down from safely above. The type who would always get and do what they wanted.

“I-I say?” He gulped, and before he realized it, the words were spilling out of his lips: “ _ Ithinkyou’reincredible.”  _ He slammed his hand over his lips, blushing brightly as blue eyes met brown. Jim wasn’t sure he’d heard correctly at first, but then the nervous shifting, and absolute abashment made him reconsider. Because, holy fuck, a  _ Moran _ fancied him. And not just any of them. It was Sebastian Moran, the cute boy he’d kissed under the mistletoe at the masquerade he’d snuck into last year. His stomach knotted nervously, trying to decide what to say—what he  _ could _ say, at the moment.

“That’s...very sweet of you,” He offered softly, watching Sebastian’s expression fall slightly, “I’ll attend.” He nodded agreeably, taking a half-step forwards. A wicked grin spread to his lips.

“If you save me a dance.”


	12. Bah Humbug

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian brings Jim and their children to the Moran holiday celebration. No one is impressed to find Sebastian married to a man.
> 
> You can take this three ways:  
> 1\. Omegaverse; Omega!Jim (Not meant to be this, but you can read it this way)  
> 2\. Tans!Jim (This WAS the intent) who halted his transition to have Alex and Siobhan.

Sebastian lifted his fist to knock, before realizing his family wasn’t with him. He looked around quickly, finding Jim and their little ones still by the car while Jim fussed with their scarves.

“And don’t forget that if Grandma tries to snap at you, tell me, and I promise you won’t be in trouble. Also, If Grandpa Augustus says anything about your Papa and I, tell me  _ immediately _ , and then forget what he said. Your Papa and I love each other, and that’s all that matters. Plus-” His words froze in his throat when he found Sebastian standing over him, arms crossed over his chest. 

“Jim, please, you’re freaking out entirely too much about this,” He scooped Siobhan into his arms, her blonde pigtails bouncing as he lifted her onto his shoulders. She giggled the entire way up. He offered a hand to his husband, who looked entirely unconvinced.

Jim took it begrudgingly, “Oh, definitely, and not a thing about me being an ‘abomination’ will cross your family’s lips.” Jim shot him a glare. Normally, they’d go to Richard’s and enjoy Christmas with the Moriarty family. But Lady Layla Moran had demanded Sebastian come home for the holidays, so she could “spoil her grandbabies.” She conveniently left Jim  _ out _ of the equation, telling Sebastian there were rooms for him and the kids already prepared. The barbie pink McLaren P1 also told Jim that they had kindly invited Sierra to spend the holidays with them, even though Sebastian had dumped her over a decade ago. Apparently, they still saw her as more of their daughter-in-law than they’d ever see Jim as their son-in-law, but he hardly cared to impress them, anyways.

“Babe…” Sebastian sighed, helping Jim to his feet, and intertwined their fingers. He loved his husband more than words could ever express, but he also missed his mother and siblings. He just wanted this one holiday with them, so their kids could get acquainted. Maybe once his mother had a chance to actually get to know Jim, she would understand why Sebastian adored him so much…

“Fine, fine,” He grumbled, holding Alex’s hand as Sebastian lead them to the front door. His blond smiled as he knocked on the door, feeling giddy. Jim’s stomach twisted uncomfortably as Lady Moran answered the door, immediately pulling her son into her arms.

“Sebastian, my Darling! And this poppet must be Siobhan!” She welcomed warmly, taking the small child from her Papa and coddling her close. The little girl squealed, agreeing quickly, because yes, she was Siobhan; the one and only.

She really had her daddy’s personality.

“Layla,” Jim greeted, lifting his son to his hip. Alex quickly buried his face in his daddy’s neck, hugging him tightly. She glanced over to him, smile faltered slightly.

“Ah...Jim. So you and Sebastian are still together, then..? I thought he was joking.” Jim ground his teeth together as Sebastian just chuckled, shaking his head, pretending she had been joking. Layla let them inside, and set Siobhan down to go play with her cousins, then excused herself to prepare a room for James.

“Mum, come on, Jim can stay with me. He’s my  _ husband _ , we’re rather used to staying together…” She offered him a tight-lipped smile, agreeing tersely. 

“Sebby? Is that you?” Jim shot him a glare, causing Sebastian to swallow thickly, “When your mum said you’d be here, I thought she meant, like, metaphorically!” She laughed brightly as Jim and Sebastian turned to greet her. She had a glass of wine in her hands, smiling with primly painted lips. 

“Papa...who is she..?” Alex whispered softly to Sebastian, causing the blond to cringe. Jim sighed, shaking his head.

“Alex, go play, yeah? Papa and I are going to talk to the adults, and you’ll get bored.” He set the boy down, and watched him run off to meet with his sister. When he looked back up, Sierra was hanging off Sebastian as if Jim wasn’t there. It was going to be a long three days.

  
  
  
  


Four meals, over the course of two days, and endless hours spent listening to Sebastian’s parents insult him, Sierra flirting with his husband, and not a word from Sebastian on any of it. Jim was getting absolutely sick of just sitting aside, and keeping his mouth shut. Of all things, the worst part was that it almost felt like Sebastian was  _ enjoying  _ Sierra’s attention, and ignoring Jim.    
  
“For Sebastian, from Sierra,” Layla announced, handing him a gift. Blinking in surprise, Sebastian took the well-wrapped present, tugging its expertly-crafted bow off, so he could begin properly unwrapping it. Next to him, Jim pursed his lips, watching with endless frustration. How kind of Layla to ignore Jim’s gift to Sebastian, but then again, she also insisted on “letting” Jim open his gifts in their room last night. Sebastian had said Christmas morning was just for the kids, but that was quickly going out the window, wasn’t it?

“Wow…” Sebastian stared at the gift appreciatively, a grin stretching across his face as he lifted the relic of a gun into his hands, eyes sparkling as he looked it over, “She’s gorgeous! Thank you!” Jim’s heart twisted painfully watching Sierra smile as if she’d just won some complex game that Jim wasn’t even aware they were playing. 

“I’m glad you like it. I went to an auction with Daddy last week, and when we saw it, we knew it was perfect for you.” Sebastian was grinning, absolutely in love with the weapon. Being absolutely done with everything, Jim got up and headed back to their room, laying down to just think about everything that had happened. He wanted to scream and cry, and beg Sebastian to just leave already. 

After Jim didn’t return, Sebastian went looking for him, finding him in their room, “Jim? What the hell, why’d you ditch out on presents?” Sebastian snapped, a bit upset at his husband’s behavior. He just wanted to have a good time with his family, and while, no, his parents weren’t being the most welcoming to him, Jim wasn’t exactly defusing the situation. 

“What was I supposed to do, Seb? Stay down there while your mother fixed you up with your ex-fiancee?” He pressed himself up onto his elbows to shoot Sebastian a dark glare, sneering at his husband. Sebastian just scoffed, rolling his eyes.

“Are you kidding me, Jim? Sierra and I were together a  _ decade _ ago! Why are you acting so goddamn jealous?!” He didn’t see what Jim did, or maybe he chose to ignore it.

“Yeah, and clearly still in love with you, and  _ clearly _ the choice your mother thinks you should have made!” Jim stood up in a fury of emotion, tears threatening his eyes, “And I’m starting to wonder if you don’t agree with her!” His bottom lip trembled as he waited for Sebastian to answer him.    
  
“At least she wouldn’t have said ‘what-fucking-ever’ to my  _ mother _ !” Jim froze, staring at Sebastian with tears freely flowing down his cheeks. Maybe that had been a little harsh, but Jim hadn’t even bothered to get him a Christmas present, and  _ he had the nerve to go off about Sebasitan’s mother? _

“Yeah, because your mother never would have called her half the names she called me, but good to know I don’t fucking matter to you,” He muttered, forcing his way past Sebastian and grabbing his case. He’d been so ready to get out of here that he packed it last night, despite Sebastian getting frustrated at him for it.

“Jim-”

“No. Fuck this. I’m taking Alex and Siobhan home. I’m done. I’m done with your mother, Sierra and you. You want someone who won’t clash with your mother? Fine.  _ We’re  _ done.” He carried his case out of the room, barely stopping for a moment, before grabbing the kids’ things.

“Alex, Siobhan,” Jim called from the kitchen entrance, watching as they looked up from the puzzle they were doing with their grandmother. They immediately looked concerned.

“Come on, we’re going home.” Layla shot up at that, listening to her son call after Jim.

“You can’t just take them home. They’re supposed to stay until tomorrow morning. It's Christmas, for God’s sakes, Jamey!” His jaw locked painfully tight, and he could see Sebastian cringe from his peripheral vision. Jim slammed his case down.

“My name. Is. Jim. Moriarty. You don’t like me being with your son?  _ Fine. _ I can fix that for you. But I  _ will _ be taking the children that  _ I _ carried for  _ nine months _ , and we will be going home. Alex and Siobhan, come on.” The children followed him, and they were nearly at the door when Sebastian grabbed his arm.

“Jim, come on, it’s Christmas! I’m sorry about this, but d-don’t leave me...not on Christmas…Christmas is about  _ family,  _ and  _ love, _ shouldn’t we have that?” Dark chocolate eyes met his as he waited for a response. Jim leaned closer, and for a moment, Sebastian thought they’d work things out.

“Bah. Hum. Bug.” Jim shoved him away from him, hurrying the kids out the door. 

  
  
  


Sebastian watched the lights flicker over the tree, chest caving in on itself. He’d been excited to spend Christmas with his family, and when he thought back on it, Jim had been...right. He’d been way too receptive to Sierra’s advances, and he’d let his mother abuse Jim in ways no one else would ever get away with. Wiping tears from his eyes, Sebastian noticed a small box beneath the tree. He crawled over, grabbing the pristinely wrapped box, and lifting it into the light. Before he’d even read the tag, he knew it was one of the gifts Jim had wrapped. It was too perfectly done not to be. 

He lifted the tag, and felt his stomach sink. 

_ To my amazing husband, Sebastian. _

_ From James. _

With a shaky breath, he opened the gift, and unwrapped a note from around a brand-new set of dog tags with his and the kids’ names inscribed on one side, and the other painted with their family portrait. He could feel himself shattering as he unrolled the note.

_ Merry Christmas, Tiger, _

_ I just wanted to thank you for the last year of our lives together. Each gets better than the last, and I have you to thank for that. _

_ You, Alex and Siobhan mean the world to me. I know I’m not always the easiest person to deal with, but I am so utterly lucky to have a wonderful man like you by my side. You’re a better father to our children than anyone could dream of, and the best husband I could have ever wished for. I always know you have my back, and that’s a blessing few can claim. I can’t wait to see what our futures hold. _

_ Your loving husband, James. _


	13. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how I feel about this one. Triggers for domestic violence.

Age 5

At first, their family had been perfect. A mum, a dad and two twin toddlers to fill what otherwise would’ve been silence. Despite this, Jim only ever considered his brother and mother to be his family, and if you asked him, that was much more perfect than including his father.

Richard chased after him in a frantic blur, giggling and brandishing the small trinket signifying he was ‘it.’ Jim glanced back just in time to see his brother’s foot catch the rug at the entrance of the hall, and see his skin catch the rough material as he slid. He heard stomping feet against the fragile wood of the stairs before he heard Richard’s sniveling. 

“THE FUCK IS GOIN’ ON HERE?” Jim already knew he’d been drinking that gross brown liquid that reeked in the same way Richard’s bed did the night after he wet himself. He dove for his brother, quickly trying to force the boy up, and to their room. Instead, Richard shriveled into the floor.

“He fell, it’s okay, right, Richie?” Jim wrapped his arms around Richard’s shoulders. Stupidly, the little boy shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. It hurts…” He sniffled, burying the uninjured side of his face into Jim’s shoulder. Jim’s eyes watched as his father removed his belt from its loops.

“When are you gonna man the fuck up!?”

An hour later, Jim was still holding Richard, only on his bed, because the sheets of Richard’s were still in the wash. Thick straps of pink cut through pale flesh, some trickling little bits of blood from where they got nicked with the buckle. The door was locked, and Jim had decided it would stay locked until their mother returned from work, which had to be any minute now. Richard still didn’t understand what he’d done wrong, and Jim was sure to console him, promising he hadn’t done anything bad, just like their mother. 

“Once mummy gets home, can we take a bath?” Richard glanced up to his brother with pleading eyes.

“Of course, Richie.” Jim snuck out of their room a few hours later, when he heard his mother’s voice downstairs. Richard was fast asleep, but the yelling had caught Jim’s attention. 

In the end, Violetta’s body was found in the river a mile from her family’s home,and no suspect was ever convicted. 

**  
  
**

Age 10

Richard was the only family he had left, and he protected him at any cost. It didn’t matter how many times he got picked on for the black patches on his skin, or called a freak as his ribs began to poke against his skin. Richard was healthy, had plenty of friends, and loved his brother more than anything else in the world.

The porcelain crashed against the wall in an explosion of black dust and ash that glittered just like the woman they belonged to. Jim shivered in fear. He’d come home soaked, and half-dead from the school’s pool, promising himself he’d get Carl back for this. He forgot that he needed to survive home, first. His father was shouting insults twisted by the failings of a tongue fat with alcohol. He smelled of skunk and phosphorus, so Jim knew he’d been smoking. 

He didn’t react to the first blow. Nor the second. Tears only ever made things worse, because real men didn’t cry like a sissy. Jim wondered what that made his father, who wept every night in guilt of what he did to his wife. He never dared to ask.

He pulled himself upstairs to Richard and his room, body aching from every edge. His hair still dripped, the chlorine making open wounds sting with white-hot pain. He hated this. He hated his life. Jim knew Carl was going to pay before, but now…

Now he was going to suffer the same way Jim had. 

Age 15

Richard still didn’t forgive him for what happened to Carl. He was distancing himself slowly, but in truth, he loved his brother more than anything. They were all they had, and besides…

...they were the same person, just doubled. Could he really be mad at himself?

Jim had stopped caring about the beatings. Anytime a guy asked about it, he’d just play it off as a bedroom game, earning himself a laugh and an exciting night. It didn’t matter if the bruises on his hips just further aggravated the cycle, he got what he needed, and he’d never see his bedmate again. 

Richard never understood why Jim tested fate, or fought their father on it, but he was sure that Jim only did it to piss the man off. 

“You should really stop going out...or at least be more careful,” He warned timidly, worried for the only person he had left. Jim shrugged him off.

“Let me explain something to you, Rich: The only time I feel like my life is good is when I have a man’s hand around my throat and am getting plowed into his mattress. The rest doesn’t matter.” He watched passively as Richard stopped wrapping his damaged arm. 

“What about me, then? I’m your brother, do I not matter?” Jim just rolled his eyes, ignoring how Richard’s eyes tried to read his own. In truth, Richard was the only thing that mattered to Jim, and it was kind of starting to piss him off. He was only alive to protect Richard; to take his beatings and make sure he got to live his life.

The only thing he wanted was a chance to be his own person, and all he had for that was his graduation in two months and his string of lovers.

“Of course you matter, Richard. I just...I want to feel alive, again.”

Richard never understood what that was supposed to mean.

Age 20

He’d been warned that if he went through with his plan to become a criminal, he’d lose his brother. Jim had taken days to consider, which stretched into weeks, then a month. 

“Jimmy?” Richard called, entering their father’s home with a dish of cookies, holliday jumper hanging loosely from his body. 

His plate went crashing to the ground, porcelain and glitter sprinklers scattering to mix with leftover ashes from when their mother’s urn had been destroyed. Richard had almost forgotten the ultimatum, and definitely forgotten the abuse his brother endured for two decades on his behalf. Jim’s ink was dripping from James Sr’s throat, and in bold, yet scratchy scrawled letters read: 

I made my choice.

Age 25

Jim didn’t need a family. He had his empire, he was rich beyond rich, and his right-hand was a delightful fuck for when he got bored.

His head rested on a tanned shoulder, decorated in white streaks of scars and perhaps a little cum. His lungs impatiently drank in any oxygen they could get, despite how Sebastian’s had already evened out. The sniper’s heartbeat was steady and calm against his ear, making him embarrassed about his own raced on.

“Holidays are comin’ up, Boss,” Sebastian murmured, lifting a hand to straighten out his hair, “I was thinkin’ about goin’ down to meet Sev.” Jim had only heard Severin’s name in passing, but knew enough that the comment meant more than Sebastian was letting on.

Severin was the most important part of Sebastian’s life, at least as far as Jim was aware. If you asked Severin, he was almost positive that James was a much more significant part of his brother’s life, and if he had to wager it, Sebastian’s first love. 

“Yeah..?” 

“He invited you.” It sounded so simple, in Sebastian’s head. Sebastian wanted Jim there, Severin invited Jim to go, and Severin’s boyfriend would be there, so it really wasn’t a big deal. Except…they weren’t together in the same way. They’d never said ‘I love you,’ nor did Sebastian imagine all the ways he could propose whenever he passed a jeweler's. They were just together; it suited them fine. 

“I see…” Blue eyes glanced down, as if he would ever be able to read the mastermind’s thoughts from a single look like Jim could, “I don’t really have anything else to do...sounds...fun?” With a relieved sigh, Sebastian let a smile pull to his lips, because maybe—just maybe—this would be his chance to make sure Jim never had to be alone, again.

Maybe they could be their own family.


	14. Not A Creature Was Stirring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian really pissed someone off.

Not a creature was stirring all through the house. Not even a mouse.

It hurt, because he wasn’t used to such silence. He wasn’t used to not having a psychopath screaming at some American mobster in the middle of the night, or come three AM, freaking out on some poor fool from east Asia. He longed to hear that Irish brogue again, even if it was threatening to cut off his cock. 

_ “ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS, SEBASTIAN? WHAT ARE YOU, A FUCKING AMATEUR?!” _

No, he wasn’t, not by a long shot. He should’ve picked up his casings, usually did, and he shouldn’t have left his phone sitting on the ledge he’d been perched on. It was freezing out, and his boyfriend had been sick all day. He just wanted to get home to take care of him.

_ “No way in HELL are you going to get it. I’m more unassuming. I’ll be back in twenty.” _

Twenty minutes. He said he’d be back in twenty minutes. James Isaac Brook-Moriarty had been missing for three days now, and the only lead he had was that stupid hit. It was just some random banker, not even anyone that well-liked! He tried not to imagine Jim, shivering and sicker than he’d been only a handful of days ago, alone and waiting for his tiger, because his tiger had no clue where to look. He wasn’t clever like Jim was. He kept his eye on the news, but no reports of arrests or unidentified bodies came in for anyone matching Jim’s description. He’d had one of Jim’s men hack into the MI6 database, but if they had Jim, they damn well didn’t report it. So, Sebastian just kept looking, racing against a clock he wasn’t sure was ticking, and with no idea what he was searching for.

On the fifth day, he received a call.

_ “Tiger?” _ He let out a faintly relieved breath.

“Jim! Thank fuck, where are you? I’ll come get you-!” He was already working on tracing the phone call. He just needed his Magpie to keep talking.

_ “Don’t,” _ His voice was sharp and commanding, despite the strain,  _ “It’s too late. I need you to run the empire.”  _ Sebastian’s heart sank to his stomach. No. No, it couldn’t be too late. It couldn’t, because Jim was  _ calling _ him, and he was  _ alive _ , and he was going to be  _ FINE. _

“J-Jim, no. This is your empire; you’ll run it just the same when you get home. Tell me where you are, I’ll come get you,” He promised, practically begging Jim to just stay on the phone. 

“They know they’re going to die for this…” He rasped, clearly dehydrated, “They said it’ll be worth it to take me from you.”

This…was about him? Sebastian paused momentarily, trying to figure out who could have such a vendetta against him to want to kill Jim, but nobody came to mind. He only needed thirteen seconds. Then, he’d have Jim in his arms, and everything would be alright. They’d kiss, and Sebastian would tend to his wounds, and-and-and—

“I love you, Sebastian Moran. D-Don’t forget that.”  **_BANG_ ** **.** The call ended with an empty tone, Sebastian’s brain flatlining as he tried to come up with any way Jim could still be alive.

Never would a creature be stirring, again. Not after Sebastian got his hands on them.


	15. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of the Angel AU  
> Cherub Moriarty promised Seraph Moran to show him how he'd gotten away with blasphemy.

Moran sat waiting for that damned cherub. He thought back to their last...meeting.  _ Will you be returning to your tasks? _ Maybe.  _ When will you be returning to heaven? _ Dunno.  _ Why did you leave? _ I was bored. 

_ How did you manage to commit blasphemy without falling? _

The cherub had smiled at him, and if he hadn’t known better, it looked rather predatory. 

“Meet me at midnight at the London Eye. I’ll show you.”

  
  


So here he was, surrounded by pointless, meaningless beings that were tripping over themselves to enjoy a frivolous pastime, and no sign of Cherub Moriarty. No sign of ‘Jim.’ He checked the clock across the way again; 12:04. Another minute had passed. 

No pink, no gold and certainly no angels. Maybe the Cherub had fallen, after all; it was just a delayed reaction. He was about to call it quits, when he felt a hand slip into his own “body’s” grasp. It felt oddly natural to have there, almost fulfilling, in a way he couldn’t quite begin to explain. 

“Sorry I was late,” Dark eyes met his. Closer now, Sebastian could see past the human skin being worn. Four pairs of eyes, ringed with gold and sliced with striking rose colour, and blank, white skin. He was...more attractive than many of the Cherubim Sebastian had interacted with in the past. A smile stretched onto his lips, one pair even flashing teeth.

“Thank you, Seraph Moran,” Cherub Moriarty’s voice was self-harmonious, filled with amusement. Moran stared at him, human form’s cheeks tingling pink, and he tried to convince himself it was from the cold, even if he couldn’t feel the wind’s chill.

“I thought you were going to tell me how you managed not to fall.” He looked away dismissively, trying not to think about the way his head was buzzing with thoughts that he didn’t know he was capable of.

“I said I could show you, but you can’t close yourself off to me, if I’m going to,” Jim hummed lightly, pulling Moran’s hand towards the ferris wheel’s line. Moran considered what this meant, uncertainty suddenly filling him.

“Yes, I mean your wings.” He was whispering, using his true voice, instead of the vocal cords built into God’s fleshy creations. Sebastian could see through his wings, through their flames, but others could not. They shouldn’t see him; he’s a seraph. It is in his nature to be pious and humble...but if it got Mycroft the answers he needed…

He slowly pulled back the flames, letting himself be exposed to the cherub, who lifted a hand to brush a thumb against his cheek, “Now what.” He snapped irritably, trying to push down any reaction to the soft touch. Jim smiled, pulling his human form over everything else in a way Moran wasn’t sure was possible. He couldn’t see each of the ethereal faces, and the only sign it was still an angel in front of him were the floral pink wings glimmering behind him. 

“I love you.” He murmured softly, lips teasingly turned up as he pulled Sebastian’s form closer, leaning up with the intent to kiss him. Panic swept through him. To let this blasphemous cherub embrace him like this—it was unholy! He’d be cast down, forced astray! He-!

Jim’s lips felt soft against his. Like they were just meant to be there, like the Cherub’s words were actually true; like Jim really loved him. It made the world spin around him, and he really couldn’t keep up with everything that was happening around him, he only knew he never wanted it to end. 

In an instant, his true form was back, pulled away from him and watching carefully. Moran looked down at himself. His wings were still burning, and were still white. His skin gold and flickering as it reflected the flames. He hadn’t fallen. 

He committed blasphemy, and. Didn’t. Fall.

“I love you, Seraph Moran. And you believe it, just like every other human does.” 

The truth is, he's never loved anybody. They just believed he did. Apparently, that was enough fo the man upstairs.


	16. Baby Please Come Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After visiting family for the holidays, Jim has bad news for Sebastian.

“Hey, baby,” Sebastian swung his arms around Jim’s waist, immediately moving to kiss at the nape of his lover’s neck. They had a lot to discuss, but they both just got back from visiting family (the worst way to spend a school vacation) and just wanted to fall into bed or spoil his boyfriend, perhaps both at the same time. 

“Seb…” Jim gasped after the sudden contact, hesitating for a moment, and only a moment, “we need to talk…” Worried, Sebastian carefully untangled himself. Jim never turned him down, not so calmly, at least. When he did, it was almost certainly to chastise him for being a distraction to his studies, which would eventually be abandoned, anyways. After all, Jim didn’t really  _ need  _ to study, he was already a sponge for knowledge. It was usually over interrupting him tutoring Sebastian, if anything. 

“What about, love?” He shifted to be looking at Jim head-on, immediately regretting the decision when he saw the tell-tale signs of swelling surrounding his deep, brown eyes. 

His heart shattered. The swelling was retreating, as if it had known that the injury would immediately send Sebastian into a frenzy, and would’ve hated to be implicated in that struggle. It didn’t matter that the purples and blacks had faded into discoloured yellows and pale browns. Jim had been hurt, and even now, his eyes were rimmed with tears. 

He sucked in a deep breath, “Seb...I think we need to break up.” His jaw fell, blue eyes shooting out of their sockets. Jim cringed at his reaction, immediately dropping his head. 

“This is about your dad, isn’t it?” Jim managed a microscopic nod, clearly not ready to speak.

The black eye hadn’t been the worst of it. The belt had left stripes of blood, and his broken ribs from hitting the table’s edge made him wish he’d just keeled over and died. The worst of it had been the strikes of slurs and burning coals against his pride. He didn’t even know there were so many ways to say ‘gay,’ nor that any of them were so bad. Still, it was nothing compared to his mother’s reaction. All he’d done is leave his phone out in the den.

That was a lie. 

He’d made Sebastian his lock screen, and the photo that Severin took of them dancing together at R.A.V.E. his home screen, and had hoped everyone would be okay with the fact that he was, in every sense, in love with Sebastian Moran. And of all the men Jim could have fallen for when he went off to Uni, that was where Dianne Moriarty crossed the line.

“Jimmy, come on...he doesn’t own you, he can’t control your life anymore. He doesn’t get to have that power over you.” Sebastian tried to pull the man into his arms, but Jim wasn’t having it.

“It wasn’t just him, Sebastian!” He snapped, more tears threatening his eyes. He didn’t give a damn about that drunk’s opinion, not nearly as much as he did about inflicted wounds that were probably getting infected.

He sighed, plopping down on their couch, “I thought you said your Ma already knew you were gay?” Sebastian slipped down beside Jim.

“She does, and doesn’t mind...she just doesn’t approve of you, specifically.” A bomb went off in front of Sebastian’s eyes. In all his years, he’d never been the boyfriend that anyone’s parents didn’t approve of, and Jim’s mum had always seemed to enjoy having him around when they were younger. What was so different now? He silently wondered if she had the right Sebastian, or if maybe he just needed to go back and see her again, it had been a while...

Jim swallowed thickly, “She says you’re a player. That if you really wanted me, then—” His words caught in his throat.

“Then’ what?”   
  


“Then I wouldn’t have waited so long to have you.” His head hung, chin hitting his chest. Sebastian’s chest tightened, watching Jim with sympathetic eyes. They’d known each other since they were 14, and Jim had been in love with Sebastian from the beginning. He’d figured out Jim’s crush when they were 16, but never acted on it. Maybe because he’d still been desperate to be straight, or maybe just because Jim was his best friend. Either way, he’d been utterly relieved when Jim still agreed to go out with him two years later. They never really discussed Jim’s infatuation with Sebastian when they were younger, nor did they dare bring up Sebastian’s ignoring it, but apparently it still hurt somewhere in his boyfriend’s heart.

“You don’t really think that-?”   
  
“Think that I’m getting played? Or that you’re not in this for the long run?” Jim’s voice was so hollow in how he said it that Sebatian would have to be a fool to believe that Jim had faith in their relationship, “But can you blame me? For God’s sakes, we can’t even go out with you chatting someone up, and you actively  _ avoid _ talking about any sort of future with me! What am I supposed to  _ think _ , Sebastian!” Jim snapped, clearly having been thinking this over. He sniffed, black hair swaying as he shook his head. 

It wasn’t fair that he still looked so perfect like this. That with tears in his eyes, and anger in his heart, that he could make Sebastian want to photograph him the same as he would if Jim were completely put together. Why didn’t that matter? Why didn’t how Sebastian  _ felt _ matter more?

“I can’t be in a relationship where I’m questioning if I’m wanted.” 

“Jim, I want you, more than anything, you have to know that I love-!” 

“I don’t. I question it again and again and again. I can’t keep doing this, Sebastian. I can’t keep wondering if I’m keeping you from being happier with someone else.” Jim didn’t dare look Sebastian in the eyes before climbing the stairs to grab his things, leaving a shell-shocked Sebastian to think about everything that just happened. 

Jim dumped him. 

He was leaving, maybe forever.

_ He didn’t believe Sebastian even cared about him. _

  
  
  
  
  


The worst part about your childhood best friend also being your ex-boyfriend was that you shared a friend circle. Sure, a couple of their mates had solidly sided with Sebastian after the break up, and others with Jim, but both of them were trying to act as if the last year and a half of their lives had never happened and just move on. At least, Jim was. 

Four months later, and Sebastian still looked to Jim every chance he got, drinking in that smile and laugh, and pretending they were his, again. Being  _ just _ friends with Jim was sinking his nails into his palm so he didn’t try to reach for Jim’s hand after they left a party. It was pretending he didn’t still write poetry about dark eyes and moonlit skin. It was laughing and “jokingly” kissing Jim’s cheek after they ran into each other under the mistletoe at Sierra’s last christmas party, when really all he wanted to do was kiss those perfectly crafted lips. _O_ __ne_. Last. Time. _

More than anything, it was knowing that Jim was declining his calls, because he was out with  _ Bryan _ , not making any comments about how that fucker’s name wasn’t even spelled correctly, and deleting voicemails that were just  _ “Baby, please come home. I miss you.” _ even when he’d had enough to drink to kill a lion. Because in the end, Jim had made his decision, and as much as it stung, Sebastian would never try and force him back. Jim was happy, and his mother needn’t worry about her son being ‘played.’

Somehow, that never stopped Sebastian from screaming curses into his pillow.


	17. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of the Angels AU
> 
> I think I'm ending this...broken story here.
> 
> Seraph Moran realizes that he knows Jim, and has for a long time.

That...shouldn’t make sense, because Moran certainly shouldn’t believe that this Cherub loves him, especially not now. Snow began drifting down, decorating the dark hairs in soft white frost. 

“Wouldn’t that mean you believe I love you, as well?” Cherub Moriarty grinned at the Seraph, and pulled him close again, but this time just let his lips hover over Moran’s. He could feel the warmth of Moriarty’s glow on his human cover, the wonder of how the Cherub was managing it entangling around him.

“I do believe you love me,” Jim told him, brushing his thumb over Moran’s cheekbone. A mild sensation washed over him, making him feel meek and warm. Nothing compared to the feeling of their contact, not in a moment like that.

“You just don’t  _ remember _ that you do. That’s all.” The seraph’s eyes snapped open, searching for a lie in the cherub’s words. Why wouldn’t he remember loving another angel? How could he ever forget a feeling that was this same warmth, only magnified from the force of a shared adoration?

“When did I fall in love with you, then, Cherub?” Jim smiled a reminiscing smile, before pulling him into one more kiss.

_ “Seraph Moran!” The Cherub called, smiling brightly. Moran felt warmth spread over himself as the Cherub swung his arms around his neck. He laughed as he pulled his arms around Moriarty’s waist. They embraced tightly, lips melding together, and the usual feeling of rain droplets filled with pure, intoxicating admiration fell onto his skin.  _

_ He pulled away to watch his Cherub with infatuated eyes. He wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to love this angel with all of his being; he should only love his creator like this. Yet, here he was, and he’d fall beside Lucifer, himself, if it meant he could spend the rest of his hours with Moriarty. Or, if they fell together, the rest of eternity would be incredible. _

_ “I love you,” He murmured, pressing their foreheads together. His Cherub beamed at him, returning the sentiment almost instantly, and kissing him once again. _

“SERAPH MORAN!” Moran jumped back from the kiss at Seraph Mycroft’s voice, wide eyes staring at the Cherub. Jim watched him, hopeful eyes watching him, wondering if he’d stand beside him, in the end, though he clearly doubted it. 

“He made me forget…” He breathed, eyes glued to Jim’s as he considered everything.

“I lost you, because of _him_.”


	18. Exhausted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian is worried about Jim's workaholic nature. Part 1 of 2

Sebastian watched as, for the seventh night in a row, Jim worked well past midnight. At this rate, he’d be dead within the next week. It broke his heart.

His first attempt to pull Jim from his work went...abysmally. 

“Hey, Boss,” Sebastian called, watching as the popcorn bag filled, sending a heavenly scent dancing around their kitchen. He licked his lips, and rubbed his hands together excitedly. The DVD player had Jim’s favourite horror movie queued and ready to play. All that was left to get the man down to the sofa, and wrap him up in plenty of blankets. He even had tea brewing. The microwave went off, and he quickly poured it out in Jim’s favourite popcorn bowl.

“Yeah, Seb?” Jim called from his office, making Sebastian smile. He climbed up the stairs two at a time, bursting through the door with excitement racing through his bones. Jim looked up at him with a brow quirked at his excitement.

He held the popcorn bowl up, “It's been a bit since the last time you’ve seen  _ Cannibal Holocoust _ , right?” He grinned, confident that Jim was about to abandon his laptop, and they’d prop themselves on the couch to enjoy the blood, gore and insanity of their favourite Italian film. Jim smiled apologetically, then just shook his head, quickly going back to typing out whatever was so important on his computer. Sebastian’s smile began to fall, feeling disappoint crawl at the back of his skull as he moved into the office. Surely Jim was joking...he loved that movie. There was no way he would risk missing a chance to watch Sebastian go green at the goriest scenes!

“W-What..?”

“Too much to do, right now. Another time, yeah?” Jim explained, not looking up from the screen. With a heavy heart, Sebastian headed downstairs to watch the film, alone.

* * *

His next thought was to trick him. He sent Jim an email from a library computer and an encrypted address asking for help to kill an assassin, one described to rival Sebastian’s skill. No way would Jim pass up the opportunity to get rid of competition, and he’d enjoy watching the hit. 

The job was described to need to go down at the opera. Specifically, Madam Butterfly at the London Coliseum. Once they got there, Sebastian planned to tell Jim he couldn’t find the target, and hopefully they could just enjoy the show. Jim surely would know that this was his best friend’s favourite show, so maybe he’d be willing to stay behind and watch. If Sebastian was lucky, Jim would even recognize the trickery, and decide to allow the ‘date’ to continue. A kiss goodnight wouldn’t be bad, either.

Just as planned, Jim purchased their tickets and briefed Sebastian the night before. They had a private viewing box, which wasn’t originally the plan, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. 

“Did you find him?” Jim was already on his phone, checking his emails, despite the show in front of him. Sebastian’s jaw dropped.

“No...I don’t think he’s here, Boss.” Jim just nodded, motioning for Sebastian to return to his seat. He couldn’t help, but appreciating Jim, phone light illuminating his fair skin against dark features. He was absolutely gorgeous. Completely and utterly immersed in that damn phone, but gorgeous, nonetheless. 

* * *

“Boss, can we talk?” Sebastian didn’t knock before entering, just let himself inside. With a questioning gaze, he nodded once, offering Sebastian a seat. He took it gratefully, unraveling a sheet of paper that had his entire little spiel on it.

“This isn’t a Boss-Moran talk. This is a ‘I-have-been-your-best-friend-for-five-years’ talk, and I need to tell you that your workaholic nature is killing you. I’ve tried to distract you, take you out, and now, I’m at my very last possible choice,” He looked up to Jim, who was watching him with dark, large eyes. It almost made him falter, but he knew he needed to do this. For Jim.

“I called your pilot, and booked a hotel in Australia,” Jim was standing, clearly excited at the news, “I hope you don’t mind the…’insubordination,’ but my friend comes first. Work can wait.” Jim laughed, and moved to embrace Sebastian tightly.

“Thank you, Seb...I understand your concern, but I don’t think I can-”

“You’re exhausted, Jimmy. Let me do this for you.”


	19. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Australia, here they come! Part 2 to Exhausted.

Sebastian had their bags packed, they were already checked in, and Jim’s private jet knew exactly where they were going. This little holiday of theirs was sure to provide the perfect balance of escape from stress and adventure.

The jet ride was pleasant, then again, enjoying champagne with the man you’ve been in love with for two years, while on your way to the nicest suite overlooking the Sydney Opera House was definitely going to be a nice experience. Plus, Jim hadn’t even pulled his laptop out the entire flight! Instead, he spent his time chatting with Sebastian, before inevitably falling asleep on the sniper’s shoulder. 

Sebastian had a great feeling about this trip.

Upon landing, Sebastian helped Jim out of the jet, acting as a perfect gentleman. He couldn’t claim that he wasn’t at least partially hoping this vacation would make Jim fall in love with him, and if he ever tried, he’d be lying. After all, the only man Sebastian ever loved was right here; he’d be doing whatever necessary to impress him. 

The car Sebastian had ordered—a gorgeous jaguar that he’d seen Jim checking out online a few weeks ago—wasn’t there when they deboarded, but they enjoyed the blast of going through customs...again. It was alright, Sebastian assured himself, they’d find somewhere to eat, get in the jag, and head to the Sydney Suite. Tomorrow, they had tickets for the incredible show at the Sydney Opera House, and the next they’d get to go scuba diving. The hotel had been the perfect resource for assuring this trip would be unforgettable. The 16,000 quid price tag was negligible.

Except...three hours later, the Jaguar never showed. Worse yet, when Sebastian called to figure out what was going on, he found out he’d given them the wrong insurance card, so the car wouldn’t be coming. At all. 

With a begrudging sigh, he hailed them a cab. Tonight, he’d go find them a proper rental car, but he wasn’t going to let this ruin their trip. A minor inconvenience was hardly anything to worry about.

* * *

At least, unless it’s an omen of bad luck, that is. Because apparently, their tardiness meant the suite went to another couple (which Jim was quick to correct that they weren’t a couple; a great confidence booster), meaning they had to check out a room nearly an hour and a half from the Opera house. It wouldn’t matter, because Sebastian had left their tickets on the kitchen counter. 

At every step of the way, Sebastian had fucked up, and now he couldn’t even contain his self-loathing. He’d ruined their holiday, fully and completely.

Jim watched as Sebastian broke down in the shabby motel room, head buried in his hands as he collapsed onto the bed. He glanced out the window, lips quirked up at the beach only about half a kilometer away. It wasn’t the Sydney Opera House, but it would be a refreshing change from the otherwise deplorable events of the day.

“Seb, come on, lets go to the beach.” It was nearing ten, but that hardly mattered. Whenever Jim wanted to do something, they’d do it, and Sebastian wouldn’t question it. He sniffed, forcibly pulling himself together.

“Got it, Boss,” He grumbled, moving to grab the bag he’d packed for the beach, quickly looking through it for swim trunks. He chucked it across the room, cursing his rush. Jim chuckled, picking up the bag.

“Forget something?” 

“Swim trunks. How the  _ fuck _ did I forget-?   
  
“Hey. Relax, it’s alright. Besides, no one is out there, anyway. It’s no different if we wear our...undergarments, rather than swim trunks,” He offered, handing the bag back to Sebastian calmly. He grabbed Sebastian’s arm, pulling him gently out of the room, so they could go out to watch the waves. Sebastian looked entirely unconvinced, but let Jim escort him out, anyways. It didn’t matter. He’d failed Jim, and there was no way in hell that Jim-fucking-Moriarty would ever fall for someone as absent-minded as Sebastian had proved himself to be. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Jim inquired once they reached the sandy line, toeing off his shoes. Sebastian just sighed, at first, yanking off his own.

He shook his head, “I can’t believe I fucked up  _ every _ part of today...I wanted it to be perfect.” Almost without thinking, he followed Jim into the sand. He dropped the towel down onto the sand to give Jim somewhere to sit. 

“Who cares if it wasn’t ‘perfect’?” Jim offered lightly, tugging off the tee Sebastian had convinced him to wear. Sebastian looked away bitterly, because he could never make Jim understand why it was so important without giving away how he felt. He sat next to him, not caring that the sand shifted below him. Jim frowned, and grabbed his hand.

“Don’t be so daft, Sebastian; sit with me.” He pulled Sebastian onto the towel, apparently unconcerned that their bodies were flush against one another. Tanned skin tinted pink at the nearness of the Irishman, feeling his arm brush against his pale chest.

“I wanted to give you the perfect vacation...the perfect escape from work, and I  _ failed _ .” He whispered softly, bottom lip trembling.

  
Jim shifted so he was straddling Sebastian’s lap, causing the sniper’s ears tinge pink, “It is perfect, to me…” Jim murmured, watching the blond with curious eyes, “I needed some time out of my office. And I definitely needed time with someone I-” The words caught in his throat, and he swallowed thickly, trying to select his words with care.

“Someone you’ what..?”

“Someone I love, Sebastian.” 


	20. Christmas Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian Moran has been prevented from seeing his husband the last three times he had leave. Because of this, he's promised to quit the day after Christmas.
> 
> What could possibly come up to keep Jim from not being lonely anymore?

Snow drifted around the street, being blown by the frosty wind. Inside, James Moriarty-Moran was preparing the flat for his husband’s return. Colonel Sebastian Moran was to be coming home on leave for the holiday, and Jim felt more festive spirit sparking through his veins than he had ever had before. With deft fingers, he’d strung up popcorn pieces and tinsel, and swept them back and forth, creating a jolly pattern to line the railings and twirl through the intricate detailing. Jim put the caroling record Sebastian got him last year on, letting the phonograph play.

_ Rockin’ around the Christmas tree _

_ At the Christmas party hop _

He let his hips swing lightly to the music as he hung decorations on the tree. He had a tree tall enough that he had to chop off some of the stump for the star to fit on top. It was decked out in blue and white, giving the entire tree a frosty, chilly feeling, except the lights made it glow with a warmth despite it all. He sighed happily, glancing around the flat, and grinning at the red berries hanging from emerald leaves. 

_ Mistletoe hung where you can see _

_ Every couple tries to stop _

Any minute now, Sebastian would be at the door, and Jim had presents a plenty for his military man. Sebastian had gotten trapped when all flights to the UK got canceled two days before his birthday, and a snowstorm prevented them from touching down on their anniversary. There were plenty of gifts that had Sebastian’s name written on them, just waiting for calloused hands to tear them open with. Maybe Jim was projecting just a tad, because what he really wanted was Sebastian’s hands all over  _ him _ . The thought of running his nails down those broad shoulders sent ripples through Jim’s stomach.

_ Rockin' around the Christmas tree _

_ Let the Christmas spirit ring _

He’d nearly burnt down the kitchen trying to cook a ham for dinner, but Sebastian had never been a picky eater. His tiger would probably pull Jim into a bone-crushing hug and  _ compliment _ him on the dish. God, he’d missed him. At least he’d remembered to buy two pre-made pies, because that was the one thing Sebastian got prissy about.

_ Later we'll have some pumpkin pie _

_ And we'll do some caroling _

The doorbell rang, making Jim beam. He knew who that was, and it sent his stomach into a frenzy of excitement. He skipped to the door, humming along to the song.

_ You will get a sentimental feeling _

He swung the door open, ready to dive into his husband’s arms, but was frozen when he was met with two officers he didn’t recognize. He stopped the phonograph’s needle, setting it aside to stop the music.

“Mr. Moran?” Jim nodded, a bit disappointed to find that once again, Sebastian wouldn’t be coming home for leave.

“Let me guess...the snow? Or was there another revolt?” He sighed, letting them come in. The two officers exchanged a look. Clearly Jim knew the ins and outs of what could be stopping Sebastian from returning home.

“Mr. Moran, if you could sit down?” The taller asked, making a bolt of fear go through him. 

No. No, there was no reason for him to sit down. Absolutely not, he’d just been on the phone with Sebastian the other night. He’d promised to come home, and make Jim forget about all the loneliness of being without him in this huge ass flat. He’d told him he’d hand over his dog tags and quit the day after Christmas.

“Why would I sit down?” He muttered, voice wavering in and out of comprehensibility.

“There was a revolt at the airport when your husband was checking in-”

“No.” Jim shook his head stubbornly, throat drying as the truth settled over him. Sebastian couldn’t...he wouldn’t just--

Leave him like that.

The shorter stepped forward, opening a small chest and handing it to Jim. Two rounded rectangles tied together with a silvery chain. The world around him began to fall apart as he read the small, formal print engraved on them, heart imploding while his hearing muted into nothing but white static.

_ AB NEG _

_ 090838621 _

_ Moran _

_ Sebastian _


	21. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winter depression

Jack Frost’s crystals decorated the windows and crawled up the outside walls of the estate. Outside, the entire world was white as it was cold, and the sun had already begun to set on the world, leaving Frost’s creations to bask in only the streetlights.

Sebastian, despite having lived in India for a good part of his adult life, did love wintertime. He enjoyed how the festivities lit up the world and brought people alive. Plus, Severin would be getting holiday leave, soon, and he’d be visiting Jim and him for Christmas. He’d never tell Jim, but ever since they started dating last June, he’d talked about nothing to Severin, except for Jim. After all, the little Irishman lit up Sebastian’s life, now. He wanted everyone to know, however Severin was the only person he really knew.

Sebsatian pulled himself from the warm spray of the shower, and dried himself quickly. Jim probably already dressed and waiting for Sebastian downstairs. He really needed to hurry, before he found a mug of coffee being chucked at his head. 

He opened the door to their bedroom, immediately freezing at the sight of Jim still laying in bed. 

“Babe?” He carefully pulled back the blankets, sitting down on the edge of the bed. He didn’t really look sick, but the way he shifted away told Sebastian that he wasn’t exactly feeling the best, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing you can help with. Just go to the office and take care of everything there.”

After an hour of arguing with Jim, he eventually did just that. And the next day, and the next. Two weeks pulled around, and the most Sebastian had seen Jim do was go to the bathroom. He was starting to worry, but whenever he asked, Jim brushed him off, which only fueled his worry.

“Jim,” He finally sat down, cross-legged next to his boyfriend, clearing his throat awkwardly, “I was starting to get worried, so I looked up-”   
  
“If you’re about to ask if I have depression, don’t. It’s only seasonal.” He closed his eyes, and pulled his pillow tighter to his body. Sebastian nodded, concern painted on his features. Seasonal depression...that meant it was just during the winter, then, didn’t it?

He slipped off the bed, and made his way downstairs. No doubt he couldn’t cure Jim, but maybe he could help...somehow...


	22. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a short and sweet piece of fluff

Jim ran his hands over Sebastian’s shoulders, then hooked around to push into Sebastian’s back. The large man groaned, feeling the many moods of the week flow right out of him. When he first brought up to Jim that he went to a masseuse, he expected to be made fun of, not-

“Oh _ God, _ right there!” He moaned, feeling Jim’s fists push into his muscle. 

Jim chuckled, “It's a miracle you survive living with me, with how you wear your stress.” He popped Sebastian’s spine, laughing at the pleasured-sounding gasp that fell from his lips. 

“I guess that’s the power of love and really hot sex, right?” A hand slammed into his shoulder, the sound of skin slapping skin echoing across the room.

“ _ OW!” _

“Oh, shut up, you’ve probably got a hard-on from that.” Sebastian’s face lit up, and he bit back a response. 

In the end, all Jim had to do was flip him over to see the evidence that he was absolutely correct.


	23. Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sentiment is dangerous

The moonlight shone off of tanned skin, illuminating the room in the glow of Sebastian’s skin, and showing off the plentiful scars decorating broad shoulders. Jim lifted his arms, the weight in his hands causing them to shake. Yes. That was it. The gun was just heavy, it had nothing to do with the tightening in his chest, or the ringing in his ears that pleaded with him to stop.

He didn’t have a choice, in the end, Sebastian would understand that. Maybe even appreciate the poetics of this final act.

* * *

_ The swift killer sliced the air with the silver blade, causing him to stumble backwards. Sebastian leapt on the opportunity, slamming the sliver of silver through the man’s jacket sleeve, pinning him to the ground as he loomed over. Jim had to admit, for such a large man, he was certainly quick, both tactfully and physically. Still, he should’ve done a sweep of the room. In a fluid motion, he slipped his arm from his jacket, and rolled out of the way of another fist aimed for his face. Before Sebastian had time to react, there was a gun at the back of his head, the sound of the safety flicking off making him still. _

_ “Here’s your choices,” Choices..? “Either we end things here, Darling, or you come work for me. Until you break, that is.” _

* * *

Jim broke all of his toys, eventually. Sebastian had lasted the longest, but something had to give. The sniper had done stellar work for him, and had quickly risen to be Jim’s right hand and personal bodyguard. 

Before Sebastian had been Nolan, and before him was Chase, and before that was Collin. Jim couldn’t remember many more after that, but in the seven years he’d been running his empire, he’d gone through four every year. 19 bodyguards in total, Sebastian being “lucky” number 20. 

Sebastian, number 20, had been working with Jim for a little over two years. 

The sniper creditted his survival, when asked with astonishment  _ “how the fuck have you survived that long?”  _ to patience and charm. Jim would always dismiss the claim with a roll of his eyes, but anyone really looking could see the faint pink glow of a forming blush just under the surface of the criminal’s cheeks.

* * *

_ “I DON’T PAY YOU TO SLACK OFF, MORAN!” Another vase slammed near the blond’s head, but he didn’t flinch. Jim had been in this mood before, and he had yet to find what brought it on.  _

_ “Boss, I had the day off, you weren’t paying me at al-” Wrong thing to say. A knife lodged itself right above the sniper’s shoulder. That had been closer than anticipated, actually...he might want to start dodging the lobbed items, he realized, once his head stopped buzzing. _

_ He ducked as one came for his head, “Christ!” He snapped, staring up at what would’ve taken his life, “Look, I’m sorry I upset you, but can you at LEAST tell me what I did to deserve death,  _ **_before_ ** _ you kill me!?” Jim froze. He wasn’t entirely sure what had pissed him off so bad, either. Sebastian had the night off, and they’d run into each other at a local pub. Several drinks later, they’d been laughing and smiling, then four more down the hatch and Sebastian had locked into his intended target for the night: a gorgeous little twink named Michael. _

_ Jim had seen red the entire way home.  _

* * *

Ever since the first fight, Sebastian had learned that the best way to calm Jim down was to  _ pay attention _ to the little fucker, and well...fuck him. Neither displeased Sebastian, nor was it any inconvenience to him. Flirting with and fucking an attractive man would never be a chore to him, even if there was some insanity and blood involved. 

But Sebastian had been raised to be a gentleman, even if his family hadn’t appreciated that he was into other  _ gentlemen. _ He’d insisted on taking Jim to dinner, and after a few weeks of dates, sex and general cuddling, Jim had realized something weird.

* * *

_ Jim watched Sebastian as he lounged around on the sofa, lazy as his namesake, “Tiger?” He blinked at him, then smiled, opening an arm to let Jim slip in next to him. He did so, snuggling up like a little kitten. He watched Sebastian tuck an arm behind his head, seeming ready to fall back into his napping state. Jim poked his side, causing a blue eye to crack open to watch him. _

_ “We’re dating..?” His brow was furrowed, and sounded like he was asking a question. Sebastian just chuckled at him, leaning over to kiss his temple. _

_ “That we are. Thanks for noticing, though.” He nodded once, an easy smile flitting over his face. _

* * *

Jim had never had a boyfriend before Sebastian, but he’d opted to allow it, just this once. Only because Sebastian was loyal, and willing to die to protect his kitten. But something had to give, and the black velvet box Jim had found hidden in his sniper case was the floor giving way. Since then, Jim freefell into a swarm of unfamiliar emotions. 

“I’m sorry, Tiger, but…” He couldn’t get the words out. Tears pricked at his eyes, hands shaking, while his breath continued to become more and more ragged. He couldn’t let this continue; it was dangerous. 

“I love you, but this kind of sentiment...its deadly.” He whispered, pulling the trigger. 


	24. To All a Good Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royal + Medieval (?) Au
> 
> Jim and Sebastian really shouldn't be seeing each other.
> 
> Inspired by Little Mix "Secret Love Song"
> 
> My first attempt at writing proper smut for a fanfic, and it is ultimately a blowjob. Wow.

The lights shone over the swarms of people, while the band played music for the guests to dance to. The Moran family hosted multiple parties throughout the year, but the annual Christmas Celebration was always the grandest. Even the Royal family attended. It gave Lady Moran the perfect excuse to dress up her boys in the finest silks, and attempt to find them wives.

_ But we know this, we got a love that is hopeless. _

_ Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor? _

_ I wish that it could be like that _

The family, much to her disappointment, only consisted of sons. She had wanted at least a single daughter, but each time she went to give birth, she received another boy. All seven times, for a grand total of eight sons. Rawdon was the oldest, the twins (specifically Severin) had come next, and from there, Lord Moran had seemed to care less and less about his children. Rawdon served as the perfect heir, with Sebastian and Severin acting as backups. For most events, her budget was only enough to dress up her three eldest sons, however such an event meant every boy needed to look their best, as per Augustus’ demands. 

_ Why can't we be like that?  _

_ Cause I'm yours _

At the start of the night, with his wife on his arm, Augustus was introduced. Following him was each son.

_ When you're with him, do you call his name _

_ Like you do when you're with me? _

“Lord Rawdon…” Rawdon, as perfect as ever, held his chin up, showing off his perfect upbringing and better genetics, “Lords Sebastian and Severin…” The twins acted in the same fashion, even if they’d rather be off destroying a part of the estate, “Lord Fabien...Lord Aubin…Lord Nikolas…Lord Christian…and finally, Lord William.” The last five sons came out with less grace, but still doing their best to mimic their older brothers. Sebastian sighed as the spotlight was moved over to his father, deciding to scan the crowd while he waited for the man’s speech to come to an end. 

_ Does it feel the same? _

He found himself watching for the royal family, stomach doing flips as he scanned for telltale black hair and starched white flesh. The last thing he wanted to admit was that he was really waiting for Prince James, but he couldn’t help looking for him.

_ Would you leave if I was ready to settle down _

_ Or would you play it safe and stay? _

Dark eyes met his, as if they’d known they were being searched for and caught him, before he could look any further. James smirked at him, eyes glinting mischievously.

_ Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor? _

_ I wish that it could be like that _

_ Why can't we be like that? _

_ Cause I'm yours _

“And to all a good night! Enjoy the celebration!” His father hadn’t finished when Sebastian shot down the stairs, slipping through the crowd to the spot he’d seen him. He stopped in the same place the Prince had been standing, quickly searching around. He knew this game. A flash of dark hair slipped through double doors onto the balcony. Moving faster than he ought to in his suit, Sebastian followed, slamming the doors shut behind them.

_ And nobody knows _

_ I'm in love with someone's baby _

“Hello, Lord Moran,” Jim purred, sitting calmly on the railing, one hand resting high on his thigh. Blue eyes darkened as he approached, offering him a hand.

“That’s Rawdon, you know that,” He replied as Jim accepted the offering and hopped off the railing to join Sebastian. In an instant, there was a muscular arm wrapped around him, and if he didn’t know better, he’d say there was a hand cupping his bum.

_ I don't wanna hide us away _

_ Tell the world about the love we making _

“And here I thought you were a gentleman, Seb-Ast-Ian,” He scolded without any real anger. The blond just grinned down at him, squeezing lightly. Jim giggled, suddenly swinging his arms around Sebastian’s neck.

“We shouldn’t be out here.” Deft fingers ran through light hair, tugging lightly. Sebastian groaned appreciatively, biting his lip as he suddenly felt thankful his mother had wanted him in only silk for the night. That would probably change when Jim really pushed him over the edge, but he’d enjoy it while it lasted.

“Just like I shouldn’t have had my hand down your pants at your parents’ last feast?” He teased, leaning down to nip playfully at Jim’s jaw, pressing the small man closer to him.

_ Can I hold you in the street? _

“Exactly...I still owe you for that, don’t I?” He murmured, sounding distracted as his hips bucked forward. Sebastian chuckled against the soft skin, dragging his teeth across to Jim’s ear, and latching his lips onto the lobe, drawing a low moan out of Jim’s lips.

“One..of these days...I’m going to drag you to my chambers, and you’re going to fuck me until I can’t walk,” Jim groaned out, hips grinding against Sebastian wantonly.

_ Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor? _

“Until then…”   
  
“Yeah, yeah. Your turn to have a little fun.” He rolled his eyes, shoving Sebastian until they’d switched places, and pushed him into the railing. In a smooth motion, he fell to his knees, tugging down the silk from Sebastian’s hips. The large, tanned hand ran through his hair as Jim’s tongue slipped out to roll across the tip of Sebastian’s cock, stirring it to its full size. One of these days, they were bound to get caught. Jim thought about that as he slid his mouth around the length, watching Sebastian through his lashes. Nails scratched at his scalp, pushing deep into Jim’s throat, immediately causing tears to prick at the edges of his eyes. 

_ Why can't we it be like that? _

“God, you look gorgeous like this,” Sebastian moaned out lowly, a growl threatening from the bottom of his throat, “choking on my cock like a whore.” His eyes rolled back, head following as Jim slid his tongue around the foreskin, and bringing his hands up to Sebastian’s thighs to scratch patterns into the tight flesh. 

“Fuckfuck, James-!” He gasped, hips slamming deep, before pouring out down Jim’s throat. Without hesitation, he swallowed. Languidly, he stood to capture Sebastian’s lips in a biting, needy kiss, letting cool air meet Sebastian’s exposed, spit-slicked skin.

_ Why can't I say that I'm in love? _

The blond pulled away, breathing heavily, “I love you,” He searched for any returning of the feeling in Jim’s eyes, desperation forcing more words to spill from his lips, “You’re intelligent, beautiful and the only person I can fucking stand in this entire place, and I love you, Jim...I love you.” They stared at each other in painful silence as the brunet processed what had been said. A smile tugged to his lips as he crashed them back into Sebastian’s.

_ I wanna shout it from the rooftops _

  
“Don’t look so worried, Seb…” He murmured, biting his lip teasingly, “I love you, too. Afterall,

_ I'm yours.” _


End file.
